The Ring
by NeliZima
Summary: Major John Sheppard und 5 vergangene Jahre.


**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romantik

**Zusammenfassung:** Major John Sheppard und 5 vergangene Jahre.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von MGM. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an der Vermarktung der Serie/den Charakteren und entsage somit jeglichen Rechten.

**Feedback:** Neli.Zimaweb.de

The Ring 

Kapitel 1 - Grüße aus der Heimat   
Es war mittlerweile 5 Jahre her, das sie den ersten Fuß auf atlantischen Boden gesetzt hatten und beschlossen hier zu bleiben. Viel war geschehen: Die Wraith zurückgeschlagen, neue, mächtige Verbündete gefunden und wirtliche Lebensbedingungen geschaffen. Doch das wichtigste war, dass sie bereits seit 2 Jahren alle 6 Monate mit der Erde in Verbindung treten konnten Den Wissenschaftlern im SG – Center, darunter Colonel Carter, war es gelungen eine wideraufladbare Energiequelle zu konstruieren, die nach einem sechsmonatigen Ladevorgang ein 5 Minuten lang stabiles Wurmloch zur Pegasus Galaxie zu etablieren vermochte. Seitdem ließen sie sich Güter von der Erde schicken und gestalteten so ihr Leben angenehmer. Mittlerweile lebte auch so gut wie alle auf dem Festland, mit Ausnahme von Dr. Weir und Dr. McKay und flogen in Schichten nach Atlantis, um zu arbeiten. Die Athosianer hatten den Menschen von der Erde gezeigt, wie man robuste und stabile Häuser baute und Major John Sheppard war selbst kurz davor sein Eigenheim zu vollenden. Morgen würde er zusammen mit Hallig und Aiden Ford sein Dach fertig decken, doch momentan befand er sich noch in Atlantis, denn seine Schicht war eben zu Ende gegangen. Allerdings stand die Lieferung von der Erde noch aus und kaum hatte er daran gedacht, meldete der Kommandoraum ein eingehendes Wurmloch. Major Sheppard stand direkt hinter Sergent Johnsson, der eingehende Signale empfing und auswertete. „Transmittercode der Erde wird übermittelt, Sir", meldete er. „Iris öffnen", antwortete John knapp und begab sich anschließend gleich in den Torraum, wo ein riesiger Container das Stargate passierte. Er wusste, dass es nicht ganz fair war, aber er machte dennoch Gebrauch von seinem Rang und übernahm die Aufsicht über die Ladung. Das hatte auch seinen Grund, denn auch für ihn befand sich etwas in diesem Container und er wollte nicht, dass es jemand anders sah. Im Kontrollraum war McKay gerade damit beschäftigt eine neue Liste zur Erde zu schicken, damit sie auch in 6 Monaten wieder eine Lieferung bekamen. Anschließend lief er gleich in den Torraum zu den anderen Wartenden, denn anscheinend erwartete auch er Pakete aus der Heimat. Major Sheppard war währenddessen dabei die Leiter hinauf zur Öffnung des Containers zu steigen. Von dort aus sah er, dass auch Elizabeth in den Torraum kam, Rodney hinter ihr her stürzend: „Seien sie um Gottes Willen vorsichtig John. Sie wissen nicht wie sensibel das Gerät in diesem Karton auf Erschütterungen reagiert", rief er und deutete auf das Paket, welches John gerade hochhielt. „Bleiben sie ruhig Rodney, ich pass schon auf", antwortete er nur, denn heute war er nicht in der Stimmung noch eine spitzen Kommentar fallen zu lassen. Stattdessen machte er unbeirrt weiter. Nachdem er die halbe Inventarliste der Lieferung abgearbeitet und ausgeteilt hatte, stieß er endlich auf das ersehnte Paket. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung versenkte er es in seiner weiten Uniformjacke. Das war nicht ganz einfach, denn Elizabeth beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Das erinnerte John immer wieder an das Gespräch vor ein paar Monaten, in der sie sich beide über die Art der Beziehung unterhalten hatten, welche sie führten. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass es für ihn keine Chance auf eine tiefere Beziehung zwischen ihnen gab, auch wenn er ihr den Grund damals nicht sagen konnte… noch nicht. Sie hatte diese Einstellung damals schweren Herzens akzeptiert und war seither seiner Person aus dem Weg gegangen. John vermisste ihre Freundschaft, denn in seinen Augen hatten sie beide eine wirklich gute und tiefe gehabt. Während er weiter überlegte, wie es zu dem Bruch zwischen ihnen beiden gekommen war, lief er in Richtung Puddle Jumper Hangar, um den nächsten Transport zum Festland zu erreichen. Wenig später stieß Dr. Rodney McKay auf eine Auffälligkeit und untersuchte sie näher. Auf der Lieferliste, die am Container heftete, der noch immer im Stargateraum stand, prangte ein dicker, schwarzer Querstrich und das weckte seine Neugier. Er wäre kein wirklicher Wissenschaftler, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, was man tun kann, um das Geheimnis des Strichs zu lösen. Also nahm er die Liste an sich und machte sich an die Arbeit. Als er schließlich wusste, was er hatte wissen wollen, traute er seine Augen nicht: Jemand hatte tatsächlich eine goldenen Verlobungsring bestellt. Das war es wert es Carson Beckett, dem Atlantis-Arzt, zu erzählen und wenn er das getan hatte, erledigte sich der Rest von ganz alleine. Gesagt getan und das Resultat war, dass es am nächsten Tag beinahe jeder wusste, doch hatte sich der Adressat des Rings noch nicht ausfindig machen lassen. Die Neuigkeit war allerdings noch nicht bis zu John durchgedrungen, der gerade mit Hallig und Ford sein Dach deckte. Nachdem sie endlich fertig waren und Hallig in sein Haus zurückgekehrt war, kam John auf Ford zu und kramte in seiner Jackentasche: „Kann ich ihnen etwas anvertrauen? Sie müssen es aber für sich behalten." „Natürlich können sie das", antwortete Aiden. „In Ordnung. Ich trage ihn immer bei mir, schon seit gestern als die Lieferung von der Erde ankam, damit sie ihn nicht entdeckt", während er sprach klappte er eine kleine Schatulle auf. „WOW. Ist das das, für was ich es halte?", fragte Aiden mit großen Augen. „Japp, ganz recht, das ist es." „Weiß sie es auch schon?" „Sagte ich doch. Nein. Sonst hätte ich ihn doch nicht versteckt." „Stimmt. Entschuldigung. Mein Fehler. Und was ist mit Dr. Weir? Weiß sie es?" „Nein, tut sie nicht", John schaukelte bei seinen letzten Worten unentwegt von den Fersen auf die Ballen und zurück. „Wollen sie es ihr persönlich sagen, oder lieber warten, bis der Buschfunk das für sie übernimmt? Immerhin muss sie sie ja trauen, oder?"   
FS folgt…   



End file.
